


dimmed

by destinyswish



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Begging, Dubious Consent, F/M, Female Reader, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Somnophilia, despite that reader is clearly into it, komaeda has some slight obsessive/yandere vibes since this is from my yandere blog
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-01
Updated: 2018-12-01
Packaged: 2019-09-05 04:14:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16803433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/destinyswish/pseuds/destinyswish
Summary: You supposed this was better than sleeping. It certainly was a sight to wake up to...





	dimmed

**Author's Note:**

> Quite easily the most self indulgent thing I've ever written. That doesn't mean I regret it in the slightest.

There was something pulling at the edges of your mind, something rousing you from your rest and pulling you back from unconsciousness. Your thoughts were still clouded, unable to form anything coherent. Sounds and sensations pricked through the comfortable bubble sleep provided.

The first thing you felt was something rubbing against your leg, faint sounds accompanying it. It was hard to place, especially with your grogginess. You cracked your eyes open. Due to the lack of light, except the lamp on your nightstand, it took a few seconds before you got your vision to focus.

“N-nh…”

Nagito was seated next to you on your bed, humping your leg like an animal in heat. His warm cock had spread slick all over your thigh. Whimpers and whispers of your name spilled past his lips. A thin layer of sweat coated his skin, noticeable in the dim lighting. Through his parted lips, some drool dribbling down his chin. You gaped at him for a few moments. No words came out.

Well, it certainly was a sight to wake up to. 

Nagito hadn’t noticed your awakening yet, with his eyes fully lidded. You couldn’t deny your arousal, warmth spreading through your lower belly like a wildfire. It wasn’t that surprising something like this happened after the two of you shared a bed, considering your boyfriend’s strong feelings. Admiration wasn’t enough to describe it, no, it was like he worshipped you. You should get him help. That’s what a good partner would do. His obsession with you was clearly unhealthy and yet… There was something so utterly intoxicating about it. Like he had become addicted to you, you also found yourself yearning for him.

Finally, his eyes clashed with yours. He gasped and a shudder went through him, his thrusts only becoming faster. “My love, you, you- Ah!” Gasps and pants cut off his words. His pupils were blown wide, a loopy smile stretching on his features. “S-sorry, sorry! I’m dirtying, yes, dirtying your perfect body- But, I- I, couldn’t help myself! You’re just so…” Despite his words, his hips didn’t stop grinding for even a second. He hissed in a breath and grit his teeth, shivers wrecking his form. Nonetheless, his eyes didn’t stray from yours for a second. 

“Nagito…” You cooed, taking his throbbing cock into your hand. He replied with a whine of your name, stilling his movements though he was visibly shaking. For a moment, it looked like he wanted to stop you. But as you started pumping your hand, all resistance melted away. “Go on. You can cum now, okay?” The response was instantaneous. With one last loud cry, his orgasm spurted out over your thighs.

“Thank you, thank you, thank you-!” He repeated over and over, his eyes brimming with adoration. “I can’t believe someone like you would even come close to me- To let my filthy seed stain your skin. I’m so happy…!” It was in moments like this, his obsession truly shone through. “My pretty princess… My bad luck after this is simply going to be the worst- But that’s, that’s okay.”

He leaned down to steal a kiss from your lips. “For now, let me repay you, my love,” Nagito mumbled, face inches from yours. “It’s unfair for trash like me to feel pleasure, while you don’t…” As you open your mouth to protest, he cuts you off. “Please- Let me do this. I want to take care of you.” You know he’s not going to take ‘no’ for an answer. A soft sigh escapes your lips as you let your body relax, simply waiting for his next move.

A broad smile curls his lips upwards. “Thank you, my hope. You’re simply too perfect.” Normally, the praise would make heat rise to your cheeks, but now, it shoots straight to your core. Without much effort, Nagito takes off your clothes so you’re just in your underwear. The white-haired man leaves a trail of kisses as he moves down your body until he was nestled between your legs.

Your heart hammers away because of nervous excitement. He uses his finger to trace along your panties, making you shift in impatience. “You smell so good,” Nagito faintly said, to no one in particular. Without making you wait too long, he slides the material down your legs, making his dull nails dance across your skin.

Heat wrapped itself around your chest, spreading throughout your entire body as your core was exposed. A pitiful whimper made its way from your throat. You shuddered as Nagito traced his finger around your hole in circles. “You’re so wet, all for me- You truly are unbelievable,” While you usually loved his praise, right now, you just wanted him to eat you out. “I”m the only one who will ever, has ever, seen you like this.” He purred, breath fanning over your heat.

Then, he pressed his lips against your flesh and immediately began lapping at your lower lips. He drunk your essence straight from your warm core, leaving no spot untouched. You writhed helplessly underneath him, mewls spilling from your mouth. Pleasurable shivers shot up your spine as he pressed the flat of his tongue against your clit. Robbed of every thought you had, you simply spread your legs wider and buck against the unforgiving tongue assaulting your centre. You weren’t going to last long.

“Nagito! P-please!” You couldn’t tell exactly what you were begging for but it seemed to have an effect on the man. Breath hitched in your throat as he sank his tongue into you, a needy groan rumbling from your throat. You’re melting, feeling like the heat is burning you inside out as waves of bliss overtake you. With each drag of his tongue, you further lose yourself. If anyone else besides Nagito had been the one pleasuring you, you surely would’ve felt ashamed. But he would never even think bad about you.

“God, you’re so good- I can’t-!“ Though your boyfriend was usually the one praising you, the effect your words had on him was simply too pretty to ignore. His cheeks would flush cherry pink, a small smile tugging at his lips as he went to deny your words. However, now your babbling caused him to groan, sending vibrations to all the best places.

You were dangling right at the edge, fingers digging themselves into the mattress underneath you and toes curled. So close, just a little bit more- Every ounce of shame had long since been pushed to the back of your mind, the jolts of pleasure coursing through your veins blocking it out. As if Nagito could sense that you were at your limits, and he probably could considering how much your wet walls were convulsing around his tongue, he started rubbing your most sensitive button.

A loud squeal was ripped from you as your orgasm hit you like a tidal wave. Your back arched from the mattress, all your nerves set alight. Hips bucked against your lover’s face but he didn’t seem to care, not even when you smeared your juices all over his face. He continued to eat your cunt through your all-consuming ecstasy. Tired satisfaction took a hold of you as you let your face hit the pillow. Nagito kept lapping at your oversensitive flesh for a few more seconds, tasting the last drops of your essence, before pulling away.

Warmth had settled over your body. Not a wildfire of need that filled you earlier, no, a comfortable heat that made you want to curl up and let your eyelids fall. Now that your orgasm was fading away, you started to notice how tired you actually were. You felt content as you drifted in the space between sleep and unconsciousness. Nagito laid down next to you, pulling up the covers as he did so. He curled an arm around you, burying his face in your hair.

“Sweet dreams, my hope… Like this, I think I’m going to have trouble ever letting you go.”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed it! If you want to read more of my writing, please check out my [Tumblr](https://lovesickdrabbles.tumblr.com/) blog!!


End file.
